All the things you can't leave behind
by Addie Shep
Summary: Avete mai pensato a quanto sia bello vivere nel mondo delle FanFiction dove tutto è esattamente come vorremmo che fosse? Addek, Addisex, MerDer e anche un pò di Maddison. E il piccolo Erik come special guest star...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: L'altro giorno stavo guardando una fotografia e all'improvviso ho cominciato a pensare a questa storia...  
Ha inziato a prendere forma un pò alla volta facendosi largo nella mia mente, tanto che non ho potuto fare a meno di mettere per iscritto i miei pensieri. Non voglio anticiparvi nulla adesso, vi dico soltanto che potrebbe essere ambientata più o meno qualche episodio dopo l'inizio della terza serie. Una terza serie certo **diversa **sotto certi aspetti da come abbiamo iniziato a conoscerla noi. Ma i vari tasselli del mosaico andranno a posto da soli se leggerete attentamente e con pazienza. Ogni vostra domanda troverà una risposta...promesso!  
**"Come sarebbero andate le cose se Derek avesse taciuto un altro importante segreto della sua vita?"**

Declaimar: Io non posseggo nulla. I personaggi appartengono alla ABC e a Shonda Rhimes.

**All The Things You Can't Leave Behind **

Seattle Grace Hospital ore 7.55 p.m.

_"Addison…ehi, sono quasi le otto, mi avevi chiesto di avvertirti…"_

Sedici ore…ormai erano passate quasi sedici ore da quando quella mattina Addison Montgomery Shepherd aveva varcato l'entrata del SGH. Non aveva smesso di piovere nemmeno un attimo quel giorno, quella tipica pioggia di Seattle che scende giù dal cielo dolcemente, come tante piccole luccicanti perle preziose. La tipica pioggia che cade giù soffice e quasi impercettibile, ma che ti fa rabbrividire ogni volta se soltanto ti sfiora…  
Era seduta su una vecchia poltrona nella on-call room, nella penombra, con la testa appoggiata di lato al vetro di una finestra bassa per cercare di trovare un qualche sollievo da quella superficie fredda che faceva contrasto con la sua fronte bollente. Era distrutta e le dolevano le tempie…era stata in piedi tutto il giorno e le facevano male le gambe…teneva gli occhi socchiusi e respirava piano…  
Non aveva voglia di pensare…il suo unico sforzo era quello di tenere la mente libera da qualsiasi immagine o ricordo che timidamente cercava di farsi strada nella tranquillità che si era tanto faticosamente creata. Si limitava ad ascoltare i rumori provenienti da fuori, dalla strada, qualche auto che passava, o i passi della gente che camminava veloce per cercare di riparasi dalla pioggia. Rendersi conto che lì fuori c'era un intero mondo che continuava a vivere e ad andare avanti reggendosi su un sottile equilibrio, le creava una serie di sensazioni contrastanti alle quali non aveva voglia di dare una risposta…non in quel momento almeno.  
Sentendo una voce diffondersi nella stanza, si voltò verso la porta per guardare. Uno spicchio di luce provenente dal corridoio illuminò quella figura alta e sfuocata, dandogli un volto.  
Addison sentì il cuore fermarsi per un secondo per poi riprendere a battere di nuovo. E,come le capitava da un po' di giorni ormai, detestò se stessa per sentirsi così vulnerabile ogni volta che lui le era vicino. Lo vide mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle facendo ricadere di nuovo la stanza nella penombra. La pioggia stava diventando decisamente più intensa…  
Addison si alzò in piedi lentamente non distogliendo i suoi occhi da quelli di lui che si illuminavano ogni volta che qualche lampo attraversava veloce il cielo perdendosi poi chissà dove…

_"Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?"  
"Te l'ho detto, io so sempre dove sei…"_

Le loro voci erano flebili sussurri nel buio mentre se ne stavano lì in piedi l'uno di fronte all'altra. Addison sorrise cogliendo sul volto di lui lo stesso sorriso…

_"Sono stanca morta…"  
"Lo so... sei qui da più di 16 ore…vai a casa Addison…"_

Chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui sentì le mani di lui appoggiarsi su di lei e scorrere lentamente lungo le braccia per poi risalire. Lo lasciò fare all'inizio quando le infilò le mani sotto il camice sfilandoglielo dolcemente dalle spalle…

_"No aspetta…gli ho promesso che l'avrei tenuto…lui lo adora."  
"Ed io adoro guardarlo cadere sul pavimento…insieme al mio…"_

Con calma, delicatamente, iniziò a baciarle il collo accarezzandole i capelli…Addison appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla posando entrambe le mani sui fianchi di lui mentre stringeva nei pugni il suo maglione.

_"Torna al lavoro dottor Karev…"  
"Ha forse dimenticato che qui dentro gli ordini li do io, dottoressa?"_

Parlava lui…ma senza fermarsi…Addison sentiva il suo respiro solleticarle il collo e le labbra muoversi mentre continuava a sussurrarle qualcosa all'orecchio…

_"Ma non stasera…non posso...sono già abbastanza in ritardo…mi sta aspettando…"  
"Tu lo sai,vero, che lui è l'unico col quale potrei dividerti?"_

Di nuovo un lampo illuminò i loro volti…Alex le prese il volto tra le mani restando a fissarla per qualche secondo...solo qualche secondo prima che le loro labbra si ritrovassero le une contro le altre. E non fu una sorpresa per nessuno dei due rendersi conto di quanto per tutto il giorno avessero aspettato quel momento…

_"Mi mancherai stanotte" gli sussurrò lei piano sulle labbra,baciandolo di nuovo…  
"Adesso vai, prima che mi penta di averti lasciata andare…"_

Addison si divincolò lentamente dalla sua presa mentre ogni parte del corpo non voleva saperne di allontanarsi da lui. Raccolse dall'appendiabiti il cappotto e la borsa e si diresse verso la porta aprendola piano per potersi abituare alla luce.

_"Saluta l'altro Shepherd da parte mia…"_

Si voltò per guardarlo l'ultima volta e gli sorrise…

_"Lo farò…"_

Le era bastato qualche minuto lì insieme a lui per sentire di nuovo il sangue pulsarle nelle vene. Era questo che le piaceva…il modo in cui Alex riusciva a farla sentire viva,la passione che gli bruciava negli occhi così come in ogni singolo gesto ogni volta che la toccava. Una passione istintiva, senza pretese, senza spiegazioni complicate, senza un passato al quale dover dar conto ogni singolo istante vissuto insieme…  
Camminava con passo deciso e con una nuova luce negli occhi,la stanchezza che sentiva prima sembrava l'avesse abbandonata. Tutto quello che desiderava in quel momento era scendere le scale davanti a lei e ritrovarsi di fronte l'unica persona che le faceva sentire che gli ultimi 12 anni della sua vita non erano trascorsi invano.  
Lo riconobbe immediatamente,era già lì nell'atrio dell'ospedale a correre a zig zag tra le sedie. Appena lui si accorse di lei, si fermò di scatto e le sorrise inclinando la testa da un lato come tante volte Addison aveva visto fare in quegli anni. E la bellezza e la familiarità di quel gesto le fecero venire una fitta allo stomaco. Quello era il sorriso dei sui ricordi più belli,dei suoi momenti felici,il sorriso di Derek…  
Quel bambino alto poco più di un metro che le sorrideva da lontano, si tolse il berretto dalla testa lasciando venire fuori i capelli un po' ondulati di un castano intenso,con qualche riflesso più chiaro.  
E in quel momento le venne in mente una frase che tante volte le era capitato di sentire:

"_E' proprio un degno Shepherd, il nostro piccolo Erik…"_

Proprio quelle,infatti, erano le parole che aveva sentito pronunciare soddisfatta dalla madre di Derek tutte le volte che si era ritrovata quel bambino tra le braccia. E in realtà aveva ragione. Ma su una cosa Addison non aveva alcun dubbio: quei due occhi giganti e vispi, blu profondo, che alla luce del sole riuscivano addirittura ad assumere una particolarissima sfumatura verde acqua e che gli illuminavano il viso dando l'impressione di poter contenere tutto il mondo,di certo quegli occhi li aveva presi da lei, su quello non potevano esserci dubbi.

_"Mami…" -gridò entusiasta Erik correndole incontro. _

Le strinse le braccia in vita appoggiandole la testa sul ventre mentre si alzava sulle punte dei piedi come faceva sempre.  
Addison si sporse in avanti verso di lui,posandogli un bacio tra i capelli, poi lo sollevò tra le braccia per stringerlo a sé e fargli sentire quanto le fosse mancato. Una signora di mezz'età, dall'aria paziente e gentile, si avvicinò a loro in quel momento:  
_  
"Erik si illumina quando la vede…non sono riuscita a trattenerlo…"_  
_"E' tutto ok…"_ rispose Addison tenendolo ancora tra le braccia.

Erik aveva appoggiato beatamente la testa sulla spalla di sua madre e giocava con i suoi capelli…

_"E' stato buono oggi?"  
"Come un angioletto…non vedeva l'ora che lo accompagnassi qui…"  
"Domattina lo accompagno io a scuola, ho il turno più tardi. All'uscita ci sarà Derek,lo porterà da lei verso sera, poi verrò a prenderlo io all'uscita dall'ospedale…"  
"Perfetto…a domani allora…sogni d'oro giovanotto…"_disse accarezzandogli affettuosamente una guancia…  
_"Saluta la signora Dickinson,tesoro!"  
"Io voglio vedere papà,dov'è papà?!"  
"Erik!"  
"Lasci stare…è tutto ok…a presto dottoressa Shepherd…"  
"Arrivederci signora Dickinson…"_

Addison guardò l'orologio. Erano già le 8.15 e Derek era in ritardo. Si mise seduta con Erik sulle ginocchia,rivolto verso di lei, in modo da poterlo guardare bene. Con le sue mani piccolissime Erik prese dal collo di sua madre lo stetoscopio e iniziò a giocarci fingendo di ascoltarle il battito del cuore.  
Addison lo lasciava fare osservandolo divertita e meravigliandosi ogni volta di quanto fossero belli i suoi lineamenti e di quanto quel bambino significasse per lei…non ricordava di aver mai provato un sentimento simile per nessun altro al mondo ed era sicura che mai sarebbe riuscita a provarlo di nuovo per qualcuno…  
**_D'altronde...era tutto ciò che le restava di Derek..._**

**A/N:** E così termina il primo capitolo... Spero di non avervi annoiato troppo e di avervi messo almeno un pò di curiosità! Il secondo capitolo sarà postato a breve. (Derek e Meredith faranno il loro ingresso nella storia). Some reviews sarebbero ben accetti!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo II**

_"Allora, mi vuoi dire cosa hai fatto oggi a scuola?"  
"Abbiamo disegnato tutto il tempo!"  
"Sul serio? E cosa avete disegnato?"  
"La maestra ci ha chiesto di disegnare il posto in cui ci sentiamo più felici…"  
"E tu cosa hai scelto?"_

Erik era sul punto di rispondere alla domanda,ma le parole gli si fermarono in gola e furono sostituite da un sonoro:  
_  
"Papà!!!"_

Entusiasta allungò le braccia verso Derek impaziente di lasciarsi andare al suo abbraccio che non tardò ad arrivare. Addison si voltò a guardare Derek e si rese conto che era felice almeno quanto Erik di essere lì. Notò che era solo, ma le bastò poco per capire che Meredith era già vicino alla porta d'uscita ad aspettarlo.

_"Scusa il ritardo Addie,un paziente mi ha trattenuto più del previsto…"  
"Non è niente…"_

Addison si alzò in piedi per infilarsi il cappotto. Raccolse dalla sedia il berretto di Erik e il suo zainetto e se lo sistemò su una spalla.

_"Eccolo qui il nostro futuro dottor Shepherd!"_ - esclamò orgoglioso Derek sollevando suo figlio più in alto che poteva.

_"Cosa stavi facendo con lo stetoscopio?"  
"Ascoltavo il cuore della mamma!"  
"E batte ancora?"  
"Certo! Ascolta anche tu!"_

Derek ed Addison si lanciarono un'occhiata veloce senza dire nulla, fu lei poi a porre fine a quel silenzio prima che nessuno dei due sapesse più cosa dire …

_"Erik,tesoro,perché non racconti a papà del tuo disegno?!"_

Ma Erik non l' ascoltò nemmeno, c'era soltanto una cosa che voleva chiedere a suo padre in quel momento, l'unica cosa che gli interessava sapere quella sera…

_"Vieni a casa con noi adesso, papà?"_

Troppo tardi…Addison non era riuscita ad evitare che succedesse,eppure inconsciamente lo aveva sempre saputo ciò che Erik avrebbe chiesto a Derek appena gliene si fosse presentata l'occasione. L'aveva capito nell'attimo stesso in cui aveva visto gli occhi di suo figlio cercare disperatamente quelli di Derek sperando ingenuamente,nel suo animo di bambino, che tutto finalmente fosse tornato come prima,che quella sera si sarebbe addormentato accanto ad entrambi i suoi genitori,come non succedeva ormai da quasi due mesi,accoccolato tra le braccia di sua madre e con la mano stretta in quella di Derek.  
Addison si avvicinò ad Erik,ancora tra le braccia di suo padre, sforzandosi di assumere un sorriso quanto il più sereno possibile per tranquillizzarlo: l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era vederlo deluso da Derek. Si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa per non essere stata capace,nell'anno appena trascorso a Seattle, di tenersi accanto il padre di suo figlio,per non essere riuscita ad aggiustare le cose,per aver fallito nel tentativo di salvare il suo matrimonio...  
Appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Erik massaggiandogliela dolcemente,cercando le parole giuste…

_"Ehi…tesoro ascolta…"_  
_"No!"_ - gridò immediatamente lui stringendo le braccia intorno al collo di suo padre e nascondendo il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla.  
_"Ci penso io…"- _sussurrò appena Derek,mettendosi seduto con Erik ancora attaccato a lui.

Addison si sedette sulla sedia accanto con le mani che le coprivano il volto: fece un lungo sospiro soffiando fuori tutta l'aria nella speranza di liberarsi di quel groppo che aveva alla gola. Era questo a cui aveva cercato di non pensare prima nella on call room mentre era sola. Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto la forza di affrontare tutto ciò che sarebbe derivato da quella domanda di Erik, era stanca di dover fare i salti mortali pur di non far pesare a suo figlio quello che in realtà era stato un fallimento dei suoi genitori,di entrambi i suoi genitori.  
Da quella posizione Derek poteva guardare verso l'uscita e si accorse che Meredith era ancora lì ad aspettarlo. Non si era dimenticato di lei, ma era sicuro che avrebbe capito perché tardava a raggiungerla. Le fece segno di aspettarlo in macchina e lei acconsentì con un cenno del capo…  
Intanto Erik non mostrava il minimo segno di cedimento,era ancora stretto a Derek e non sembrava disposto ad arrendersi facilmente.

_"Ehi Shep…ricordi cosa ti ho spiegato tempo fa?"- _iniziò piano Derek…

Erik esitò qualche secondo,indeciso su cosa fare,poi pronunciò un timido sì senza però muoversi di un millimetro.

_"Io vorrò sempre bene alla mamma,anche se non viviamo più insieme. Non devi aver paura di questo,capito?"  
"Anche se adesso non le ascolti più il cuore?"  
"Già,anche se adesso non le ascolto più il cuore…"  
"Anche se adesso c'è Meredith?"  
"Certo…anche se adesso c'è Meredith. Non devi aver paura Erik, io non vado da nessuna parte…"  
"Vuoi dire che non andrai di nuovo via? Non ci lascerai di nuovo soli, papà? E' una promessa?"_

Eccolo…il punto debole di Derek…il senso di colpa che non era ancora riuscito a superare: essere andato via da New York dopo aver scoperto del tradimento di Addison ed essere stato via per tre mesi senza farsi più vedere,telefonando raramente e soltanto per pochi minuti per sapere di suo figlio. Aveva sbagliato,questo lo sapeva e non ne andava di certo fiero. Ma ci aveva provato sul serio a sistemare le cose quando aveva visto arrivare a Seattle Erik ed Addison: ormai era passato quasi un anno da allora. Aveva deciso di rinunciare a Meredith per la sua famiglia, per il bene di suo figlio, ma per quanto lo desiderasse non aveva funzionato,non poteva continuare a farsi del male in quel modo: avrebbe finito col ferire le persone a cui teneva più al mondo e naturalmente Erik stesso.

_"E' una promessa…"_

Soltanto allora Derek sentì i muscoli di suo figlio rilassarsi e mollare un po' la presa. Incrociò i suoi occhi lucidi e gli passò una mano tra i capelli.  
_  
"Adesso me lo fai un sorriso?"_

Erik fece cenno di sì con la testa,tirò su col naso e sorrise a suo padre in un modo tanto dolce da far sentire Derek l'essere più ignobile della terra per avergli fatto tanto male negli ultimi tempi.

_"Così mi piaci…"_

Derek avvicinò la bocca all' orecchio di suo figlio e gli sussurrò qualcosa piano:

_"Lo vuoi sapere un segreto,Shep?"_

Erik annuì deciso stando al gioco di Derek…  
Quest'ultimo si fece più vicino, ma non potè fare a meno di guardare verso Addison mentre pronunciava quella frase…

_"Non ho bisogno dello stetoscopio per ascoltare il cuore della mamma. Conosco già a memoria ogni suo battito…"_

Addison ricambiò lo sguardo accennando un sorriso. Per quanto quelle parole fossero arrivate inaspettate, era come se una parte di lei avesse sempre sperato di sentirgliele pronunciare, come tante volte negli anni passati era accaduto. Era bello constatare che in fondo una parte di Derek, quella che lei amava di più, sarebbe rimasta sempre la stessa…  
Erik sorrise con gli occhi lucidi e abbracciò forte Derek.

_"Non preoccuparti papà, resterà il nostro segreto!"_  
_"Posso fidarmi di te?"_  
_"Sarò muto come un pesciolino!"_ rispose Erik chiudendosi le labbra con entrambe le mani e assumendo una buffissima espressione.  
_"Molto bene..."_ continuò Derek passandogli una mano tra i capelli non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso...

Si alzarono tutti e tre insieme e si diressero verso l'uscita…

_"Grazie…"_ scandì Addison con le labbra,senza voce, facendo in modo che fosse solo Derek a vederlo.

Derek si limitò a sorriderle scrollando le spalle, come se fosse stata la cosa più semplice del mondo. Non se ne rendeva conto, ma inconsciamente cercava di apparire tranquillo per tranquillizzare anche lei.  
_  
"Domani vieni tu a prendermi a scuola,papà?"  
"E poi ce ne andiamo anche a pescare noi due da soli, che ne dici?"  
"Sì!!! ... E lo zio Mark? Lui non viene con noi?"_  
_"Lo zio Mark? Bèh…ecco…forse lui… deve lavorare…"- _intervenne Addison.  
_"E tu chiediglielo! Glielo chiederai papà?"_

Derek esitò qualche secondo guardando Addison: qual era la cosa giusta da dire in quel momento? Come potevano dire ad Erik la verità su Mark?  
Erano queste le domande che fecero l'uno all'altra soltanto con lo sguardo, senza bisogno di parlare. Ma purtroppo nessuno dei due aveva la risposta.

_"D'accordo, glielo chiederò…"_ rispose infine Derek decidendo che fosse la cosa migliore da dire.

Le porte del Seattle Grace si aprirono al loro passaggio. Derek si abbassò per salutare Erik e gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte.  
_  
"Ci vediamo domani…fa' il bravo e sta' attento alla mamma, d'accordo?"_

Erik annuì convinto e ricambiò il bacio di suo padre. A quel punto Derek si alzò in piedi aggiustandosi il soprabito. Stranamente aveva smesso di piovere…l'aria però era decisamente fredda e il cielo ancora nuvoloso.

"Buonanotte…" –augurò infine ad Addison accennando un sorriso…  
_"Buonanotte anche a te…"_ – rispose lei prendendo Erik per mano.

Avrebbero potuto dirsi tante cose in quel momento, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla. Si limitarono a guardarsi per qualche secondo indecisi su cosa fare,poi ognuno andò per la sua strada, lontani ancora una volta, eppure così vicini accomunati dal loro amore per Erik.  
Il loro piccolo capolavoro…il loro meraviglioso bambino...  
**Una parte di entrambi sarebbe per sempre vissuta in lui e nessuno al mondo, né tanto meno una firma su un pezzo di carta, avrebbero mai potuto cancellarlo…**

**A/N: **Bèh, eccoci di nuovo alla fine. Che ne dite, se la cavano bene come genitori? La situazione non è di certo delle più semplici per loro...  
Vi anticipo che ci saranno due scene tra Meredith e Derek e poi di nuovo Addison ed Erik nel terzo capitolo.  
Aspetto i vostri commenti!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo III**

Ci sono dei momenti in cui vorresti soltanto chiudere gli occhi ed ascoltare la pioggia cadere, battere forte sul tettuccio dell'auto e portare con sé i brutti pensieri…

_1…2…3…4…5…_

Inizi a contarli ad un ad uno mentre si infrangono e svaniscono come tante minuscole gocce di pioggia e contemporaneamente ti aggrappi forte alla sensazione di sollievo che ne deriva ricominciando piano piano a respirare…  
Era questo che stava tentando di fare Meredith Grey mentre se ne stava seduta con le mani in grembo e gli occhi chiusi sforzandosi di non pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere mentre lei era seduta lì da sola in macchina ad aspettare che Derek arrivasse.  
Perché dal giorno in cui Addison ed Erik erano arrivati a Seattle, il mondo aveva smesso di essere quello che conosceva…e perfino respirare non era più facile come prima…  
Sapeva che non era giusto starci male…sapeva che quella brutta sensazione che si impossessava del suo corpo ogni volta che Derek era con lei, avrebbe dovuta metterla a tacere per sempre.  
Infondo non era altro che la madre di suo figlio…  
Gia…la madre di suo figlio…la donna che era riuscita a regalargli la cosa più preziosa che aveva al mondo, il suo tesoro più grande. La donna che per un'intera vita aveva custodito i suoi segreti,le sue gioie, le sue sofferenze, le sue vittorie e le sue sconfitte. La donna alla quale per anni aveva regalato i suoi occhi, il suo corpo, la sua anima, se stesso…  
Adesso lui era lì con lei…  
Era giusto starci così male?  
Forse no, forse non avrebbe dovuto permettere al suo cuore di battere più forte e insinuarle dentro tutti quei dubbi. Forse…avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione alle parole di Derek…

_"Lei è il mio passato, tu sei il mio presente…abbiamo tutta la vita…"_

E in quel momento, solo il ricordo di quella frase sussurrata al buio, di notte, mentre la stringeva tra le braccia, riuscì a darle un attimo di tregua nell'accavallarsi di tutti quei brutti pensieri.

Una folata di vento gelido entrò nell'auto facendo ritornare Meredith alla realtà.  
Derek richiuse in fretta lo sportello mettendosi seduto con entrambe le mani sul volante e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Quel silenzio sembrava più rumoroso della pioggia.  
Esitante gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di recuperare la voce, come se fosse andata a rintanarsi in una qualche remota parte del suo corpo…

_"Va tutto bene?" _

Lui si voltò lentamente, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto della sua presenza. La osservò per qualche secondo, incontrando i suoi occhi chiari, velati, e riconoscendo in essi il suo stesso dolore...  
Poi piano le parole cominciarono a uscirgli dalle labbra…

_"No… non va tutto bene se mio figlio chiama zio l'uomo che gli ha distrutto la famiglia. Non va tutto bene se mi guarda con gli occhi lucidi chiedendomi se lo lascerò di nuovo solo. Non va tutto bene se tutto ciò che vorrebbe da me è che tornassi a casa con lui e sua madre e dessi un po' di stabilità alla sua vita…"_

Di nuovo il silenzio. Ancora una volta la pioggia, protagonista indiscussa di quella giornata parlò per loro…  
Derek mise in moto l'auto e partì senza che ci fosse bisogno di aggiungere nulla…

----------------

Solo la luce fioca di una lampada illuminava la stanza facendo da silenziosa spettatrice. Il letto a baldacchino, al centro della camera, era già scoperto da un lato e mostrava le lenzuola morbide,color indaco che facevano pan dam con l'azzurro chiaro delle pareti.  
Erik era in piedi sul letto ed Addison,ormai in vestaglia,gli stava di fronte cercando di infilargli il pigiama.  
_"Ma io non sono stanco!"_ protestò deciso Erik divincolandosi dalla presa di sua madre.  
_"Tesoro non riesco a vestirti se ti metti a saltare in questo modo!"  
"No, questo non mi piace!"  
"Ma come?! E' il tuo pigiama preferito!"  
"Non lo è più!"  
"E da quando?"  
"Da quando Alex mi ha detto che è da femminucce!"  
"E quando l'avrebbe detto?!" _chiese sorpresa Addison inarcando un sopracciglio aspettando che suo figlio rispondesse…  
_"Ieri sera! Quando è venuto a portarti quei fogli che avevi dimenticato a lavoro…prima che andasse via!"_  
_"Devo smetterla di lasciarvi da soli!"_esclamò ricordando l'episodio della sera prima: Alex era arrivato a casa sua poco dopo le nove con la scusa di restituirle dei fogli soltanto per poterla vedere, ed Addison l'aveva fatto entrare e sedere sul divano insieme ad Erik che guardava la TV, perché suo figlio aveva insistito così tanto che non aveva potuto fare altro che accontentarlo. Così lì aveva lasciati soli per qualche minuto, mentre lei prendeva qualcosa da bere.  
_"Ma mamma, non posso metterlo! Capisci? Me l'ha detto Aex!"_Erik la guardò dritta con quei suoi occhi giganti, senza distogliere lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo ed Addison non potè fare a meno di sorridere di fronte a all'espressione buffa che aveva assunto il suo volto.  
_"Ascolta… adesso è tardi e io sono esausta. Ti prometto che domani andrò a comprarti un pigiama nuovo, tutto blu, come piace a te, senza orsetti, né cuoricini …"  
"E niente fiori!"  
"Niente fiori…hai la mia parola…"_Addison sollevò la mano destra come per suggellare quella promessa. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito, sapeva che non sarebbe bastata una promessa a far cambiare idea al suo bambino. Dopotutto era degno figlio di Derek Shepherd e in quanto a testardaggine non aveva nulla da invidiare a suo padre.  
_"E adesso che mi metto?!"  
"Sai, tesoro, è quello che mi sto chiedendo anch'io, considerando che l'altro pigiama è nel cesto della biancheria con una bella macchia di cioccolato giusto al centro. E per quella dobbiamo ringraziare lo zio Mark e la sua brillante idea di portarti un gelato per colazione…"_ rispose ironicamente cercando di mantenere la calma nonostante la stanchezza e lo stress accumulato. Non voleva che il suo cattivo umore si ripercuotesse su suo figlio, era già tanto quello che aveva dovuto affrontare ultimamente senza che ci si mettesse anche lei a peggiorare le cose.  
Quindi decise che non sarebbe servito a nulla continuare a discutere e che avrebbe fatto meglio ad assecondarlo se voleva che si mettesse a letto e si addormentasse in modo che lei potesse fare lo stesso.  
_"D'accordo ho un'idea…tu siediti qui e aspetta…"_Erik fece come aveva detto suo madre seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava da lui e si avvicinava all'armadio. La vide aprire il cassetto in fondo e tirare fuori un maglione nero, familiare, uno di quelli che aveva visto tante volte indosso a suo padre.  
Addison ritornò verso di lui sorridendo con il maglione sollevato per le maniche…  
_"Che ne dici?"_Erik ricambiò il sorriso e si rimise in piedi sul letto entusiasta…  
_"Sììììììì! Mi piace!"  
"Bene! Allora siamo d'accordo!"_Finalmente Erik decise di collaborare e sollevò le braccia mentre sua madre gli infilava il maglione e glielo sistemava in modo che non fosse troppo lungo.  
Erik ne prese un lembo e lo annusò sospirando…  
_"Così anche se papà non è qui, almeno posso sentire il suo profumo!"_ esclamò con un lampo di contentezza sincera negli occhi…  
_"Già…" _soggiunse Addison con un velo di malinconia nella voce, che tuttavia cercò di reprimere.  
Abbassò la luce della lampada, rimboccò le coperte ad Erik e gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte. Poi si sedette accanto a lui e accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli e restò lì finchè non si fosse addormentato.

--------------------------

Mezz'ora dopo Addison era in cucina e riponeva nella credenza i piatti appena lavati della cena. Aveva giurato a se stessa che quella sera sarebbe andata a letto subito e si sarebbe addormentata senza lasciarsi catturare dall'angoscia che puntuale ogni sera veniva a trovarla: lentamente si insinuava nel suo petto, costringendola ad alzarsi dal letto e ad uscire in terrazza a vegliare sulla città addormentata, mentre il pensiero di suo figlio, della sua vita, di ciò che aveva perduto e di ciò che avrebbe potuto evitare la attanagliavano togliendole il sonno e il respiro.  
Spense le luci e si diresse verso la camera da letto. Nel corridoio però inciampò in qualcosa sul pavimento che al momento non riconobbe. Si abbassò per sollevare quell'oggetto ai suoi piedi e si rese conto che si trattava dello zainetto di Erik. Le venne in mente che suo figlio le aveva parlato di un disegno fatto a scuola (Erik frequentava l'ultimo anno alla scuola materna), così decise che avrebbe potuto dargli un'occhiata e appenderlo in camera sua, così che al mattino lui l'avrebbe visto e ne sarebbe stato felice.  
Ritornò in cucina, accese una candela e si sedette al tavolo cercando di non fare rumore.  
"Il posto in cui mi sento più felice" era il titolo del disegno scritto dalla manina incerta di Erik in cima al foglio.  
Guardò il disegno…  
Fu come una pugnalata dritta la cuore, un colpo sferrato senza preavviso nel punto in cui fa più male…  
Si coprì il volto con le mani sperando che in qualche modo servisse a trattenere le lacrime, ma fu inutile.  
Tirò su col nasò asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano per evitare che le lacrime cadessero sul foglio e lo bagnassero, per evitare che Erik se ne accorgesse e capisse…  
Col dito ripercorse il contorno di quella casa disegnata da suo figlio, di quelle scale fuori alla porta: quindici scalini fatti di corsa tante volte in passato. E poi la cameretta di Erik…il canestro montato vicino alla porta, i suoi giocattoli sul pavimento, le pareti verde chiaro dipinte da Derek e Mark durante una giornata d'estate,la sua collezione di macchinine sulla mensola accanto al letto: Erik le custodiva come il suo tesoro più prezioso…  
E non potè fare a meno di piangere di nuovo nel constatare quanti ricordi custodisse quella casa.  
Ma la cosa che le fece più male di tutte fu la consapevolezza che New York mancava a suo figlio più di quanto avesse immaginato. Quello era il posto in cui si sentiva più felice ed ora ne era lontano migliaia di kilometri .  
Quello era il posto in cui Erik aveva lasciato tutta la sua famiglia, i cugini ai quali era tanto affezionato, i compagni di scuola che aveva dovuto abbandonare per seguire lei…per ritrovare suo padre…  
E adesso era lì, in una città che non sentiva la sua casa, in un letto che non era quello in cui era abituato a dormire e suo padre non era nemmeno accanto a lui.  
Addison appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo incrociandole e vi nascose il volto all'interno…  
Si sarebbe portata dentro il senso di colpa per tutta la vita…questo lo sapeva.  
Ma sapeva anche che doveva trovare la forza di reagire a tutto quello. Doveva farlo per Erik, perché lui aveva bisogno di lei…e doveva farlo per se stessa.  
Risollevò la testa, concentrando lo sguardo sulla fiamma della candela che continuava a bruciare…  
Per un attimo le rivenne in mente Alex …

-------------------------

Notte fonda…  
Derek giaceva a letto con gli occhi aperti fissi a guardare il buio senza trovare la forza di richiuderli e decidersi a dormire. Meredith dormiva nuda accanto a lui, coperta solo da un lenzuolo: i suoi capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, il suo profumo, i contorni del suo corpo appena visibili era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per rendersi conto di essere nel posto giusto.  
Perché, nonostante tutto, era lei che aveva bisogno di vedere al suo fianco…lei…per la quale aveva fatto una scelta…lei…per quale riusciva a sopportare gli occhi di suo figlio perseguitarlo ogni sera prima di dormire.  
Per quanto però gli sarebbe bastato?  
Quando avrebbe avuto la certezza di essere sul serio nel posto giusto?  
Quando quel senso di colpa sarebbe andato via?  
Forse mai…  
Forse…avrebbe dovuto imparare a conviverci…  
Era il suo prezzo da pagare…  
Questo lo sapeva…  
Lentamente, nel buio, sollevò la _mano sinistra_ portandosela a pochi centimetri dal viso. Cercò di distinguerne i contorni, di separare tutte le dita con lo sguardo.  
Anche lì c'era qualcosa che mancava…anche lì c'era un vuoto…lo stesso vuoto che qualche volta aveva l'impressione di portarsi dentro…  
**Ma non poteva sapere… non avrebbe mai potuto sapere, che in quello stesso momento,nello stesso preciso istante,Addison era distesa nel suo letto, con la mano sollevata nello stesso modo...e condivideva con lui da lontano, solo col pensiero, lo stesso identico tormento,lo stesso identico vuoto nel cuore…**

**A/N:** Lo so, questo era un pò più lungo! Vi siete annoiati? Siete sul punto di suicidarvi? In tal caso desistete in vista del prossimo capitolo! Non saprei che cosa anticiparvi in realtà.  
Aspettatevi qualche piccolo battibecco...il resto è tutto da scoprire!


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie Stevens aveva trascorso gli ultimi dieci minuti a litigare con il distributore in corridoio, una difficile "lotta psicologica" che nel migliore dei casi si sarebbe conclusa con un pessimo caffè dal sapore d'ospedale.

Tuttavia una dose massiccia di caffeina era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno per arrivare alla fine del suo turno che ormai durava da quasi 10 ore.

Poco lontano da lei, accanto alla nurses' station, Cristina Yang e George O' Malley si litigavano un caso appena sottoposto all'attenzione del reparto di chirurgia e nessuno dei due sembrava disposto a cedere.

"_Non ci provare Bambi, questo paziente è mio!"_

"_Ero io insieme alla dottoressa Bailey quando è arrivato, quindi questo paziente è mio!"_

"_Ma sono io che prenotato tutti gli esami preoperatori, quindi…"_

"_Quindi nessuno di voi avrà questo paziente a meno che non sia io ad assegnarglielo!"_

intervenne sopraggiungendo in quel momento la dottoressa Bailey, strappando dalle mani di Cristina la cartella clinica.

I due specializzandi si scambiarono un'occhiata di sfida e contemporaneamente rivolsero alla Bailey uno sguardo pieno di zelo, che tuttavia sapevano non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Proprio in quel momento Izzie li raggiunse stringendo tra le mani un bicchiere di caffè caldo.

"_E' mio quel caffé Stevens?"_ chiese distrattamente la dottoressa Bailey senza sollevare gli occhi dalla cartella.

"_Ecco veramente…"_

Solo a quel punto la Bailey sollevò lo sguardo puntandolo dritto verso Izzie.

"_Ma…ma certo dottoressa Bailey…lo prenda pure!"_ si affrettò a dire Izzie porgendole quel tanto agognato bicchiere, frutto di tanta fatica.

"_Molto bene…"_ concluse la dottoressa Bailey iniziando a sorseggiare il caffè sotto lo sguardo divertito di Cristina e George che avevano assistito all'intera scena.

"_O' Malley il caso è tuo…Yang tu mi servi al pronto soccorso!"_

"_La ringrazio dott. Bailey!"_ disse sincero George allontanandosi con la cartella non prima di aver lanciato a Cristina uno sguardo pieno di soddisfazione.

"_Ah, ma che bellezza! Fare suture e applicare cerotti a mocciosi imbranati era proprio ciò che volevo. Grazie mille dott. Bailey!"_ esclamò sarcasticamente Cristina avviandosi verso il pronto soccorso.

"_Non c'è di che dott. Yang"_ rispose altrettanto sarcasticamente la dott. Bailey, prima di allontanarsi lei stessa lasciando lì soltanto Izzie e per di più a mani vuote.

"_Ed io che faccio?"_ sbottò quest'ultima quando però ormai la dott. Bailey era troppo lontana per sentirla.

"_Potresti aiutarmi con la ragazza della 2042"_

Izzie si voltò riconoscendo la voce di Meredith. Quest'ultima si fermò accanto a lei appoggiando la cartella della sua paziente sul banco della nurses' station per sottoporlo all'attenzione di Izzie.

"_Che cosa abbiamo?"_ chiese lei incuriosita dal fatto che Meredith le avesse chiesto di collaborare.

"_Debra Carlton, 30 anni, domani subirà un'operazione per il cambio di sesso…"_

"_Un cambio di sesso?!"_ ripetè stupita Izzie guardando Meredith con gli occhi spalancati.

"_Sì, se ne sta occupando Sloan. Ma sai qual è la cosa più assurda? Alex non ha battuto ciglio quando Sloan l'ha assegnato a me. Anzi sembrava avesse fretta di ritornare a ginecologia! Non è strano?"_

"_Eccome se lo è! Credo stia tramando qualcosa…vorrei soltanto sapere cosa!"_

"_Qualunque cosa sia…lo scopriremo presto. Cristina ha dato disposizioni tra gli infermieri di ginecologia affinché lo tengano d'occhio…"_

"_Non ci credo!"_ intervenne all'improvviso Izzie cambiando tono…

"_Credici invece! Cristina è capace di tutto!"_

" _Ma no, non mi riferisco a questo, guarda lì!"_

Proprio in quel momento Mark Sloan stava facendo il suo ingresso nel reparto di chirurgia con in braccio Erik Shepherd. Il bambino stringeva in una mano un bicchiere di plastica dal quale usciva del fumo che si perdeva nell'aria man mano che Mark avanzava: non ci mise molto Izzie ad indovinare che si trattasse di cioccolata calda, considerando il colore che avevano assunto le labbra del bambino.

Nell'altra mano Erik teneva una macchinina rossa, una di quelle telecomandate che portava sempre con sé dovunque andasse.

"_Non posso credere che gli permetta di bere la cioccolata calda a due centimetri dal suo nuovo giubbino di pelle…"_

"_Non posso credere che sia andato lui a prenderlo all'uscita dal corso di nuoto!"_

"_Non doveva andarci Derek?"_

"_Sì, ma Derek è in chirurgia, quindi sarebbe dovuta andarci Addison…"_

Izzie si voltò a guardare il tabellone…

"_A quanto pare anche Addison è in sala operatoria…"_

Entrambe rivolsero lo sguardo verso Mark ed Erik.

Quest'ultimo se ne stava seduto sul banco dell'accettazione con i piedi penzolanti, mentre giocava con la macchinina facendola andare avanti e indietro per il corridoio tramite un joystick a distanza; con l'altra mano, invece, continuava a reggere il bicchiere di cioccolata.

Mark intanto gli teneva un braccio sul ginocchio in modo che non si sporgesse troppo in avanti e nel frattempo armeggiava con il suo cercapersone.

Ogni tanto alzava la testa e sorrideva divertito dalle manovre che Erik faceva eseguire alla macchinina. Poi gli passava affettuosamente una mano tra i capelli e gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio,facendo ridere Erik di gusto sotto lo sguardo allibito delle infermiere.

"_Quando è con quel bambino, non sembra nemmeno lui…"_ osservò Izzie assistendo alla scena.

"_Sembra quasi…uhm…come dire…umano!" _continuò cercando le parole giuste.

"_Mark ed Erik sono molto legati. Quel bambino conta davvero tanto per lui ed Erik gli vuole molto bene, anche se a Derek non va giù che passino del tempo insieme…"_

"_Non deve essere una situazione facile…"_

"_Non lo è affatto…" _concluse Meredith pensando a quanto si fosse arrabbiato Derek l'altra sera quando aveva saputo che Erik e Mark avevano passato l'intero pomeriggio insieme al parco…

--------------------

"_Ju ju!" _gridò entusiasta Erik quando Addison gli fu abbastanza vicino. La guardò felice con gli occhi luccicanti e le porse il bicchiere che aveva tenuto in mano fino a quel momento.

"_Oh…ju ju…"_ ripeté Addison stampando un bacio sulla fronte di suo figlio prima di togliergli dalla labbra i segni della cioccolata con un dito.

"_L'abbiamo comprata io e lo zio Mark per te. Prendila. Papà dice sempre che non si rifiuta mai una juju!"_

"_E' vero Addison, non si rifiuta mai una juju…"_ intervenne Mark guardando Addison nello stesso modo in cui la stava guardando Erik.

"_Bèh, se me lo chiedete in questo modo, non posso rifiutare"_ continuò Addison stando al gioco e bevendo un sorso di cioccolata dal bicchiere.

"_Mami, ci sono Izzie e Meredith laggiù! Posso andare a salutarle?"_

Addison si voltò nella direzione in cui indicava suo figlio e vide le due specializzande farle un cenno.

"_D'accordo, vai a salutarle, ma la macchinina resta qui! Non si gioca nei corridoi dell' ospedale!"_

"_Ma lo zio Mark aveva detto che potevo!"_

"_Lo zio Mark dice un sacco di cose stupide…"_

"_Non darle retta scricciolo, lei è una femmina, non sa quello che dice…"_

Erik ricambiò l'occhiolino fattogli da Mark e corse verso la nurses'station dove lo stavano aspettando Meredith ed Izzie.

Addison lanciò un'occhiataccia a Mark per la frase appena detta e lui di tutta risposta le sorrise divertito avvicinandosi di più a lei.

"_Dobbiamo parlare…"_ iniziò subito Addison facendo un passo indietro e sfilandosi gli occhiali.

"_Parlare è così sopravvalutato…"_

"_Mark, ti prego, sii serio per una volta! "_

"_D'accordo…che c'è che non va?"_

"_Hai parlato con Derek?"_

"_Non vuole parlarmi…"_

"_Devi insistere!"_

"_Stiamo parlando di Derek Shepherd, esiste qualcuno di più testardo di lui su questa terra?"_

"_Lo sai che non vuole che tu stia con Erik…"_

"_Non può impedirmi di vederlo…"_

"_E' quello che ha intenzione di fare…"_

"_Dannazione ho trascorso più tempo io con quel bambino in quest'ultimo anno di chiunque altro, gli ho fatto da padre quando lui se n'era andato via, ero lì quando Erik piangeva o non riusciva a dormire o quando arrivava primo ad una gara di nuoto… E adesso Derek vorrebbe che uscissi dalla sua vita, così, all'improvviso? Questo non accadrà mai…sono una delle poche certezze che resta a quel bambino e non ho intenzione di dargli un'altra delusione. Ne ha già passate tante…"_

"_Lo so…è per questo che voglio che tu e Derek chiariate questa storia una volta per tutte. Non voglio che Erik ne soffra…non sarebbe giusto…"_

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Mark si rifece più vicino guardando Addison più intensamente come se cercasse di capire cosa le passasse per la testa.

"_Sarebbe tutto più facile se tu ed Erik faceste le valige e tornasse con me a New York. Mi occuperei io di voi…"_

A quelle parole Addison sentì una fitta allo stomaco e dovette controllarsi per non alzare la voce…

"_Pensavo fossi stata chiara l'ultima volta! Erik ed io non andiamo da nessuna parte e soprattutto non abbiamo bisogno che tu ti occupi di noi!"_

"_Ma perché non vuoi capire?! Erik qui non è felice! Tornare a NY potrebbe fargli solo bene…"_

"_Non torneremo a NY tutti e tre insieme a giocare alla famiglia felice quando non ci sarebbe niente per cui essere felici! Non ha funzionato un anno fa e non funzionerebbe adesso…discorso chiuso. Non voglio più parlare di questo."_

"_E' per Derek,vero?Come sempre del resto...questo non cambierà mai...non è forse così?"_

Mark le si avvicinò piano, accarezzandole una guancia mentre le spostava dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli che le era ricaduta sul volto nel momento in cui Addison aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

A quel punto lei gli scostò la mano e alzò il capo guardandolo dritto negli occhi…

"_Devo andare da Erik…"_ disse con un filo di voce

"_Starai dalla mia parte quando parlerò con Derek?"_ gli chiese lui sostenendo lo sguardo.

Per tutto il tempo in cui era stata lì a parlare con Mark una parte di lei aveva sempre saputo che alla fine le sarebbe toccato fare una scelta. Un' altra scelta…forse la stessa che in passato aveva già dovuto fare. Ma questa volta era più semplice perché sapeva esattamente cosa dire…

"_Starò dalla parte di Erik, Mark…come sempre…"_


End file.
